Lights Out
Lights Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-first case overall. It takes place in the Airport district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon finding out about the city-wide blackout, Gloria and the player headed to the Grimsborough Power Plant to investigate. After setting up some lights, they found the body of power plant manager Ryan Min, who was shot in the heart. With an emergency generator in the station, the team proceeded to the murder investigation while Cathy and Alex began working to restore power in the city. Mid-investigation, the team went to Hutshing Square to control the citizens taking advantage of the blackout to loot and hoard. Later, the team caught electrician Jenna McFry breaking into the control tower to test her ideas on how to fix the blackout. They soon found enough evidence to arrest hired muscle Felix Murray for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Felix said that after Ryan had hired him to protect him from a power plant employee, he got a call from a "valued friend" telling him to be ready to cause a city-wide blackout on their signal. When the time came to cause a blackout, security guard Jon Benson caught his shadow and called Ryan down from the control tower. Felix then knocked Jon out and shot Ryan in the heart after the latter realized what he was doing. He then went up to the control tower, plugged his electromagnetic pulse machine into the circuits, and caused the blackout. Felix was then sentenced by Judge Powell to 35 years in prison after hinting that his friend had wanted to bring down mobile communications. Post-trial, Olive Powell told Rita and the player that her mother had gone missing. After she told the team that her mother usually took a shortcut through the city square, the team went there and found Powell's gavel, on which Amir found traces of a rum served by the pirate-themed bar, The Black Sparrow. They then talked to waitress Ruth Matuszak, who said she had overheard two men mention the power plant while talking about wanting to teach Judge Powell "a lesson". After they found and freed Judge Powell from her restraints in the power plant, Rita and the player encountered her kidnappers, Jeb and Willie Redfern, who kidnapped Powell for "heartlessly misjudging" their father. After the kidnappers briefly resisted arrest, Rita shot Willie, causing the brothers to go peacefully. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player found some diesel fuel in the power plant which they gave to Alex and Cathy, who used it for a device to restore power in the city. With the power restoring gradually, the two told the team about an unsent text message reading, "Abt. Supernova. Human enhancement. Wrong way! Find me ASAP". The team then confronted Felix, who said that whoever paid him wanted to stop said message from being sent to its recipient. After all the events, the team speculated that there was disagreement among Ad Astra. Knowing that the plan involved human enhancement and the meteorite, the team decided to head back to the dome to learn more about the plan. Summary Victim *'Ryan Min' (found shot at the power plant) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Felix Murray' Suspects C281P1.png|Jon Benson C281P2.png|Izzy Ramsey C281P3.png|Jenna McFry C281P4.png|Felix Murray C281P5.png|Oscar Thompson Quasi-suspect(s) C281PQ1.png|Alex Turner C281PQ2.png|Olive Powell C281PQ3.png|Ruth Matuszak Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats energy bars. *The killer plays the electric guitar. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes C281CS1A.jpg|Power Plant Substation C281CS1B.jpg|Power Plant Fence C281CS2A.jpg|Control Tower C281CS2B.jpg|Victim's Desk C281CS3A.jpg|City Square C281CS3B.jpg|Square Ramp Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Power Plant Substation. (Clues: Graffiti, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Jon Benson; Victim identified: Ryan Min) *Talk to Jon Benson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Power Plant Substation investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Control Tower) *Investigate Control Tower. (Prerequisite: Jon interrogated, Clues: Electrical Equipment, Bullet Case) *Examine Electrical Equipment. (Result: Time Stamp Sheet) *Examine Time Stamp Sheet. (Result: Punch Card Details; New Suspect: Jenna McFry) *Interrogate Jenna McFry. (Prerequisite: Punch Card Details unraveled; New Suspect: Felix Murray) *Question Felix Murray about his inspection of the plant. (Prerequisite: Jenna interrogated) *Examine Bullet Case. (Result: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats energy bars) *Examine Graffiti. (New Suspect: Izzy Ramsey) *Question Izzy Ramsey about her graffiti. (Prerequisite: Izzy Ramsey's Graffiti identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate City Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Machine, Picnic Basket) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Electronic Machine) *Analyze Electronic Machine. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the electric guitar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Power Plant Fence) *Investigate Power Plant Fence. (Prerequisite: Electronic Machine analyzed; Clues: Power Plant Map, Hip Flask) *Examine Power Plant Map. (Result: Colorful Particles) *Examine Colorful Particles. (Result: Product for Pink Hair) *Confront Izzy about her breaking into the control tower. (Prerequisite: Product for Pink Hair identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Izzy is right-handed and plays the electric guitar, Jon plays the electric guitar) *Examine Hip Flask. (Result: Name on Flask) *Analyze Name on Flask. (12:00:00) *Ask Felix Murray why he lied. (Prerequisite: Name on Flask analyzed; Profile updated: Felix is right-handed, eats energy bars and plays the electric guitar) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Customized Plate; New Suspect: Oscar Thompson) *Inform Oscar Thompson of his boyfriend's murder. (Prerequisite: Customized Plate found) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Drawer, Locked Laptop, Torn Article) *Examine Victim's Drawer. (Result: Rabbit Plushie) *Examine Rabbit Plushie. (Result: Message) *Ask Oscar why he was mad at the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Oscar eats energy bars) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Question Benson about his threats against the power plant. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profiles updated: Jon is right-handed and eats energy bars, Jenna eats energy bars) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Interrogate Jenna about her history of causing blackouts. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Artice restored; Profile updated: Jenna is right-handed and plays the electric guitar) *Investigate Square Ramp. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Control Tower Keys, High Voltage Box) *Examine Control Tower Keys. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine High Voltage Box. (Result: Open High Voltage Box Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To the Stars (2/6). (No stars) To the Stars (2/6) *See Alex and Cathy about the blackout. (Available after unlocking To the Stars; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Control Tower. (Prerequisite: Alex interrogated; Clue: Fuel Can) *Examine Fuel Can. (Result: Diesel Fuel) *Analyze Diesel Fuel. (06:00:00) *Confront Felix Murray about the cryptic message. (Prerequisite: Diesel Fuel analyzed; Reward: Hitman) *Ask Olive what happened to her mom. (Available after unlocking To the Stars) *Investigate City Square. (Prerequisite: Olive interrogated; Clue: Gavel) *Examine Gavel. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Ruth Matuszak if she's seen the judge. (Prerequisite: Yellow Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Power Plant Substation. (Prerequisite: Ruth interrogated; Clue: Judge Powell Powell's Restraints) *Examine Judge Powell's Restraints. (Result: Unlocked Restraints) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is most likely a reference to the 2016 American supernatural horror film of the same name. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Bilobo is a parody of Stabilo Boss. *Timber is a parody of Tinder. *In the "City Square" crime scene, Elliott (portrayed by Henry Thomas), a character from the 1982 American science fiction movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, can be seen riding his bicycle in front of the full moon. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Airport (The Conspiracy)